Marie Claudine de Vendôme
Marie Claudine de Vendome, Comtesse de Landau (6 June 1730 - present) is a Dame d'honneur to Empress Sophie I. Early Life Marie Claudine was born to the Architect Marquise Jean Baptiste de Vendome and his second wife Charlotte Hentiette. She grew up with the Marquise's three children from his previous marriage. Unfortunately Marie's mother died in 1739 from Lymphoma. Marie grew up rather isolated from her Father. She grew up mostly under the eye of her governess. Her Father instructed the governess to teach her simple things such as etiquette, he did not expect much from her. She also felt isolated from her brothers and sister as they were much older than her and we're entering the church. But they would remain very protective of their younger sister. Relationship with her Father. Her relationship with her Father was a tough one. He was to grief stricken to have lost a second wife that he had an urge to protect her memory but then again he didn't want to be constantly reminded of her. Marie was removed from his sight for she was the biggest link to his late wife's memory. He hired the governess who looked after her day and night. The Marquise did not want Marie harmed so she had to walk down the stairs whilst holding her governesses hand until she was 18. She also had to sleep in the same room as her governess. She was not allowed to read popular books or play with children her own age. She was permitted to venture outside the Chateau with her governess or siblings. Marie did not look to fondly on her Father due to this. On his death bed she was given a rare audience with her Him. He held her hand as he asked her to forgive him. She graciously nodded and replied, "I would have loved you if you allowed me". Further Education. Marie's Father died when she was still young and the household was taken over by her eldest brother Cardinal Joseph Baptiste. She could at last be sent to a school for girls and Perdue her dreams of a further education. First she was sent to "L'École Femmes Noble" for further education and then to "Réalisation école dames" to finish her education. She found a passion for Latin, History and Music. The Viole de Gamba being her favourite instrument. Life at Court. In 1760 she was supposed to be introduced at court and to become a Dame d'honneur to the Empress Dowager Freya Isabelle IV. Unfortunately there was a smallpox outbreak and her eldest brother insisted she'd stay in the countryside for the Winter. In January 1761 she resumed her plan and arrived in Dijion. She was introduced to Empress Sophie and the extended Imperial Family. Over the following weeks the two became close and Marie was appointed Dame d'honneur. As Dame d'honneur she could have more privileges. She was given her own Chateau in Landau and was able to secure a permanent room in each residence the Empress resided in. She also had a first name basis relationship with her eldest daughter Princess Elisabeth. In late January the Emperor Consort arranged for Marie to marry the Emperor Consort's Brother, with the input of her eldest Brother. They began courting soon after. Titles, styles and honours '6 June, 1730 -' Madame Marie Claudine de Vendome '8 June, 1730 -' Her Grace, Comtesse de Landau. '10 January 1761 -' Her Grace, Marie Claudine de Vendome, Comtesse de Landau, Dame d'honneur.